The invention pertains to overhead console assemblies for mounting within a motor vehicle, and more particularly to such assemblies capable of providing storage a light source and retaining a remote control unit for a garage door opener.
Overhead console assemblies are known in the art. For example. Hypolite, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,372 discloses an assembly that provides a dome-like light source and retains audio equipment or a CB transmitter for use by the driver of a motor vehicle. Marcus et al.. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,365 recognizes that passengers, as well as the driver, may require access to overhead storage and provides a sun glass storage console with compartments reachable from all seats in the vehicle.
What is needed is a console assembly that provides a common storage compartment accessible to the driver or a passenger, that provides a retractable-aimable lamp with an adjustable beam, and that provides a compartment for concealably retaining a remote control unit for a garage door opener, while allowing the unit to be activated in the concealed position. Further, such an assembly should provide a separate compartment for storage of sun glasses and the like. and should allow the display of instruments useful to the vehicle occupants.